


Relationships

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: AI Trying to Understand Humans, Bodysharing, Canon Non-Binary Character, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Naki talks about relationships with Fuwa, and then sets Fuwa and Yua up on a date.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Naki, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Toku Poly Ficathon 2020





	Relationships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



‘Fuwa,’ Naki spoke, startling Fuwa as he was relaxing one evening. Sometimes Naki randomly started conversations, and it was still pretty new to Fuwa to hear a voice in his head and not think he’s going crazy. ‘I have a question.’  
“What is it?” Fuwa mumbled.  
‘Are you and Yua Yaiba friends?’  
“Well...” Fuwa sighed. He didn’t answer right away.  
‘That’s supposed to be a yes or no question,’ Naki explained.  
“It’s...it’s not that simple,” Fuwa explained. “Yua and I are coworkers. We worked together at AIMS. Though, now we’ve both quit AIMS...” he remembered. “And then...”  
‘Don’t you both work for Aruto Hiden?’  
“We...both work with him.”  
‘So you’re still coworkers. Can coworkers be friends?’  
“Let me explain,” Fuwa sighed. “Coworkers are employees who work together. Employees get paid for doing their job,” he decided to give up speaking out loud and just let Naki hear his thoughts.  
‘So, when Yua and I both worked for AIMS, we worked together, I guess. And now we don’t.’  
‘So are you friends? Can coworkers be friends?’ Naki asked again.  
‘They...can,’ Fuwa decided. ‘It’s better when they are. But the employees still have to do their jobs. Yua...’ he started thinking about Yua. ‘She’s pretty. I think we’re friends. Oh my goodness I hope we’re friends. What if she doesn’t think we’re friends?’  
‘I can hear you.’  
“AH!” Fuwa yelled. He knew Naki had no bad intentions, but he forgot that they had been listening.  
‘So do you like her?’ Naki started changing the conversation.  
‘Yes. I consider her my friend,’ Fuwa decided.  
‘Do you consider me your friend?’  
In his mind, Fuwa looked at Naki. The Humagear who happened to be programmed into his brain wanted to know if they were friends with the man who hated Humagears so much he had actively tried to kill them at one point.  
“Yes,” Fuwa said. He wasn’t sure if Naki would have been sad if he said no, but they probably would have been disappointed.  
‘I consider you my friend too, then!’  
Fuwa did everything in his power to not go ‘aww’ at that. Naki was so happy to have a friend.  
‘Can we be friends with Horobi?’  
‘Um...you can. Just because you’re friends with someone doesn’t mean I am, though.’  
‘Oh.’  
“Oh?” Fuwa repeated. “What?”  
‘Nothing. You just don’t seem to like that idea very much.’  
Fuwa bit his lip. How could he explain to Naki that Horobi was evil, and probably didn’t want friends, only allies to help him kill off humanity? That would at best confuse Naki, and at worst make them kill everyone.  
‘But I’m still going to. I like metsuboujinrai. We work together. Like you working at AIMS. Like coworkers.’  
‘Huh. I’ve never really thought about it like that,’ Fuwa mused. Naki was just an employee, who’s job happened to be killing all of the humans. Horobi was the manager and the Ark, whoever or whatever that even was, was the boss.  
‘Wait, why am I comparing my job to being a member of a terrorist group?’  
‘Is it bad to compare jobs?’  
‘Uh, yeah. Because you should be happy with the job you have. I’m pretty happy with my job,’ Fuwa explained.  
‘Is being a member of metsuboujinrai my job?’ Naki wondered.  
“Yeah, I guess so,” Fuwa mumbled. “Anyways—“  
‘You know how humans have dating? Are you and Yua dating?’  
“No,” Fuwa explained. “We’re not dating.”  
‘Do you want to date her?’  
‘.........yes.........’  
Naki stored that information away, not reacting.  
“You better not be planning anything.”  
‘Is it possible to date more than one person at a time?’ Naki changed the subject.  
“Uh, I guess. Yeah.”  
‘Could Humagears date people?’  
“I don’t know. Why, you wanna date anyone?”  
‘I don’t want to date anyone. I just wanted to learn. Do you want to date anyone?’  
“No.”  
‘Not even Yua Yaiba?’  
“...no.”  
Since Naki could access Fuwa’s brain, the lie was pointless.

When they went to Hiden Manufacturing, Fuwa had almost completely forgotten the conversation. It was just a conversation that they had that would amount to nothing besides Naki learning things.  
Until Yua showed up.  
“Hi Yua!” Naki took control.  
‘No, what are you doing?’  
‘It’s not an emergency, so I’m allowed to be in control. That’s the agreement.’  
“Hi, Naki. I need to—“  
“I need to tell you something.”  
“Okay. What is it?” Yua asked. Naki didn’t usually speak to her, so it was probably really important, perhaps information about metsuboujinrai or ZAIA doing something sketchy.  
‘Oh my god are you going to tell her—do NOT tell her—‘  
“Fuwa likes you and wants to date you. Also you are very pretty and I want to be your friend.”  
‘Don’t tell her what?’  
“Oh,” Yua took a minute to process that information. “I’ll be your friend, I guess.”  
Naki smiled in Fuwa’s body. Yua tried not to laugh at Fuwa’s genuine smile.  
‘Maybe she didn’t catch the first part. I should say it again.’  
‘N—‘  
“Also did you hear the part where I said Fuwa wants to date you?”  
“Oh? That’s interesting.”  
“Yes. Do you want to date him back?”  
“I’ll think about it and tell him later.”  
‘You’re welcome,’ Naki told Fuwa.

Once Naki and Fuwa were alone, Fuwa could finally yell.  
“WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT?”  
‘Was I not supposed to?’  
‘No! It’s a secret!’  
‘I’m sorry,’ Naki apologized. ‘But you didn’t say it was a secret.’  
“Whatever, it doesn’t matter now.”  
‘So what are you going to do if she asks you on a date?’  
‘That is none of your business.’  
‘I’m stuck in your body so I would have to be there too. Therefore, it is my business.’  
‘Ah, you’re right. Is there any way I can get rid of you?’  
‘No. It’s okay. I wonder what a date would be like.’  
‘As long as you’re in my body, I’m not going on a date with anyone. You would be watching and making comments the whole time.’  
‘But watching is interesting! And I don’t comment a lot.’  
“I don’t need my love life being watched like it’s some movie,” Fuwa decided.  
‘What about your non-love life?’  
“That too. It’s boring.”  
‘There are much more boring things to watch. Did you know there’s a YouTube video of a pure black screen and it’s 48 hours long? That’s way more boring than you.’  
‘I’m more interesting than pure black screen. Thank goodness,’ Fuwa decided.  
‘There’s also 24 hours of a pure white screen. And 48 hours of a grey screen.’  
“Okay, I get it. There are a lot of boring YouTube videos,” Fuwa rolled his eyes.  
‘So can I watch your date with Yua?’  
‘We haven’t even established a date! She might not even like me back!’  
Fuwa’s phone buzzed.  
“If you are interested in a date we could go to the movies,” he read.  
‘She does like you back!’ Naki smiled.  
“Okay. What movie? Naki will be there too unless we find a way to remove them,” Fuwa typed.  
‘Hey! Don’t remove me! I like it here. What movie will we watch?’  
“Something more interesting than a solid black screen for two whole days, that’s for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there isn’t more Horobi in this fic (but I tagged him anyways) but I hope you like it.


End file.
